A. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a non-skid surface structure that can be used as a floor, or a mat adapted for placement on garage floors, and includes, preferably features that render it relatively water resistant, oil resistant and non-slip.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Various non-skid surface structures are known, as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,662,972, 5,475,951, 5,500,267 and 5,763,070. However, none of these structures provide the combination of features yielding the usefulness, flexibility, durability, ease of manufacture, and practicality of the present invention.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a non-slip, water resistant, oil resistant surface structure that can be used as a floor or as a mat for placement on garage floors and other flat surfaces where the presence of water and/or oil may create a slippery surface.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method of making a non-slip, water resistant and oil resistant surface structure that can be used as a floor or as a mat for placement on garage floors and other floor areas.
With reference to the above-described object, the present invention provides a surface structure that can be used as a floor or as a mat having a skid surface which is adapted for use on floors, stairs and other surfaces, as well as a method of for preparing such a mat.
The method of manufacture of the present surface structure includes coating a base material, preferably wood, with a thermosetting epoxy resin, and then placing a cloth which has been dipped in the epoxy resin material on the base material and allowing both to dry until the coating hardens. The coated, hardened base material is then coated with a third coating of the thermosetting epoxy resin, which third coat contains abrasive materials such as walnut shells or other granular materials and then allowing the third coating to dry and harden. The coated base, cloth dipped, granular coated substrate is then fastened to a conventional rubber-bottomed mat with an appropriate adhesive, such as xe2x80x9cGorilla Gluexe2x80x9d and/or conventional fasteners. The size, depth, width, length and thickness of the surface structure may vary.